gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dilettante
The Karin Dilettante is a hybrid vehicle which debuted in Grand Theft Auto IV and will also appear in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design GTA IV The Dilettante is depicted as a compact four-door liftback based on a 2003-2009 Toyota Prius with headlights from a Citroën C4, and a shape that's less based on the Prius, but more on the Honda Insight, with its lower roof line over the rear seat area. The taillights are very similar to that of the Buick Rendezvous. According to advertisements in the game, the Dilettante is worth $39,999 brand new; reminiscent of how unconventionally over-priced electric and hybrid cars are, such as the Toyota Prius - which is about $22,000. Dilettante-GTA4-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertising of the Dilettante GTA V A red Dilettante can be seen in GTA V Trailer 2. It looks almost the same as the one in GTA IV. Dilettante-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante seen in GTA V Trailer 2 Dilettante-crush-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante being crushed by 2 trucks in second trailer. Dilettante-blue-GTAV-trailer.png|A blue Dilettante seen in the same scene in the trailer. Performance The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor at very low speeds, and an internal combustion engine for most of the time. Despite having two sources of power, the Dilettante accelerates very slowly and has a top speed which is among the lowest in the game. The Dilettante, due to the dreadful FWD system, understeers at moderate-to-high speeds. The suspension is fairly soft, thus allowing the car to bounce around on rough roads. However, the absolute worst aspect of the Dilettante is the weak bodywork. Even low speed crashes can result in almost unrealistic body deformation. It is also severely affected by bullets. Trivia * The word dilettante means a dabbler in fine arts, or a connoisseur. It can also mean amateurish or superficial, the latter meaning playing into the stereotype of hybrid owners as caring more about being perceived as eco-friendly than actually trying to help the environment (as is suggested in the advertisement for the car). * Unlike other vehicles advertised on the radio, the Dilettante is the first advertised vehicle to be made available to the player. * The two default radio stations in the Dilettante are IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio. * At the end of the Dilettante advertisement on the Rockstar website the car is caved in at the front despite it being "new" * A green dilettante identical to the billboard one can ocasionally spawn in front of the Leftwood police station in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. *It can be seen in GTA V trailer 2. Locations .]] * A uniquely brown Dilettante is requested in Stevie's car requests, located accross the road from Big Willis Mall in Willis, Dukes. * It mostly spawns in Easton, Algonquin. * It usually can spawn anywhere in Liberty City (especially if seen), but most commonly in Algonquin. * Commonly spawns at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. * Frequently spawns in and around Star Junction. *Can rarely be found in an abandoned lot near the train yard in Broker. *Can spawn while driving a Patriot around Alderney. *Lots of them may spawn at Northwood while driving a Super GT at late hours. *Very common around Leftwood and Westdyke. External links *Dilettante on Rockstar's site *2010-2011 Toyota Prius }} de:Dilettante (IV) es:Dilettante fr:Dilettante pl:Dilettante ru:Dilettante sv:Dilettante Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V